Find Me
by Lily's Pen
Summary: Korra/Mako love story. Slightly AU, no OC's
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

KORRA.

* * *

><p>A spirit crawled onto my lap, lifting its floppy ears up as it twisted to face me. I giggled as it pushed itself up, a tiny yellow body glowing slightly in the spirit world. Jinora sat across from me, speaking quietly to a group of four or five blue bird-like spirits.<p>

"Whatchya doing there, buddy?" I asked, finally picking up the rabbit-esque spirit and plopping it on my knee.

"I just came over because I thought maybe I could cheer you up," it supplied, looking up at me. I felt as though it's voice echoed all around me. This dissonance happened often within the spirit world.

"But I am happy, silly," I smiled as best I could, feeling the lie slip between my teeth.

"Oh, no you're not," he laughed. "I can see it in your heart. You've lost your Avatars. But it's more than that, you've lost something else too."

The rabbit creature pressed it's head against my chest, sliding into a comfortable position. I paused, gazing out at what you could call the spirit world's horizon. It was really just an area where the blue of the sky played with the yellow glow of the ground, tracing an uneven line through a haze of spirit-air. In the distance I saw the tree where I sat and meditated in during Harmonic Convergence- where I called for Ravaa, and instead got Jinora. It loomed huge and familiar in the distance, surrounded by glowing bright dots- probably spirits. On the other side of my vision stood the entrance to the spirit forest, bonsai trees jutting out over the grassy clearing, beckoning with their curved branches. All of it reminded me of the moment I lost everything. The moment I failed. I tried to shake it off. Tenzin had told me- I'll get better with time.

"I'll get better with time, buddy. This things take a while, right?"

When the creature didn't answer- it was now emitting what sounded like spirit-snoring- I shook my head. I _was _fine. Or I will be. I just lost a lot, and it takes a while to heal. I can't connect with my past Avatars, the Harmonic Convergence didn't go as planned, people are mad about the invading spirits, I don't know what to do about it, I feel awkward around Asami now, I haven't spoken to Mako since the breakup…

"Korra?"

Jinora's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. She was staring at me curiously.

"What?"

"Your spirit energy… it's not so happy I guess," she finished timidly, big brown eyes gazing at me. "That's alright. We should get out of here anyway. Tenzin's expecting us for dinner and I think we've been here a little too long."

Sighing, I stood. I enjoyed being in the spirit world. It was a place where I had no expectations, no one was shouting at me to do this or that. I didn't have to look at the people who scorned me now.

"C'mon," Jinora smiled. My heart lightened at Jinora's smile. She could always cheer someone up. That was thing about Jinora. For a young girl, she always had all the answers. Maybe _she _should be the Avatar.

"Alright. Bye guys," I waved at the surrounding spirits as Jinora took my hand and everything faded to black. I was then woken very suddenly, to the harsh sound of banging pots and pans. My eyes flew open to see the beige walls of the room where Jinora and I had begun our meditation, Jinora's eyes slowly opening.

"DINNER!" A familiar voice hollered, followed by a high-pitched squeaking. I smiled. I Sounds like Bolin and Pabu are here. But if Bolin and Pabu are here, that meant Mako and Asami are too.

Great.

* * *

><p>MAKO.<p>

* * *

><p>This is going to be awkward. Really awkward. I hadn't spoken to Korra since… well really since we broke up like a month ago. Kinda been avoiding her actually. It's immature, I know. But every time I see her, I want to run away I know- it's idiotic.<p>

This whole affair was Bolin's idea. Of course, he had no idea what happens to me when someone starts talking about Korra. He begged for us to go see her- it had almost been a month for Bolin too since he'd last talked to her in person. I started to believe Bolin had a little crush on her, the way he raved about her. When I confronted him about it he just laughed and laughed. He'd said that I was hilarious, and then walked away, laughing with Pabu. I didn't understand the hilarity of the situation. But now out of shame and confusion I'd accepted Bolin's request, and now here I was. And Asami was here too. At dinner, with all of them. I shook my head. It's a recipe for disaster.

"Dinner! Dinner everyone!" I heard Bolin yelling, followed by Pabu's screeching down the halls of the island's small air temple. I brushed off my jacket. Show-time.

* * *

><p>KORRA.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bolin!" I hollered, seeing the back of his green jacket from down the beige hall. Pabu was squeaking animatedly on his shoulder. "Bo-LIN!"<p>

Pabu jumped off Bolin's shoulder before Bolin turned around, still holding the pots and pans. Pabu raced up to meet me. Then Bolin turned around, and his big green eyes met mine.

"KORRA!" Bolin shouted, running down the hall. I laughed as he caught me up in one of his infamous bear hugs, strong arms lifting me off the ground. "I have missed you _so _much, Korra! You need to come to Republic City more often _so _much has happened I can't even begin to explain! Oh I have to tell you about the new pro-bending team and how much of a jerk Councilman Tarrlok ACTUALLY was after we found out all this stuff and… what?"

"I can't breath!" Korra managed, laughing. Even though she was struggling to inhale, she was happy. Really happy. Bolin released her with a yelp. She took in a huge breath, catching Bolin's earthy scent.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Bolin flustered.

"I'm fine," Korra laughed. "In fact, I'm amazing! Where is everyone?"

Bolin's smile widened.

"We're all here, Asami, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Mako… yep, the gang's all here!"

I felt my innards curl. So Mako _is _here.

"I'm so excited," I said, smiling broadly. Bolin fell for it.

"Me too," he reached out, squeezing my hand. I squeezed back, giggling.

"Alright, let's get going, dinner's going to get cold and I think I hear Meelo yelling for you," I grinned.

"'Kay," he smiled. The smile reached his eyes. My heart warmed at the sight of him so happy. I missed Bolin. He was a source of illumination when everything else seemed like it was going wrong. Bolin always had time for me, no matter the problem, and he never turned his back on me. I was lucky to have such a good friend. And after feeling so bleak and forgotten for a month, it was amazing to have him back. I reached out before he could turn away and gave him another big hug, which was, after a pause, reciprocated.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I just… missed you," I smiled. For some reason, tears sprung to my eyes, and I felt somehow very lost. I buried my head into his neck, letting out a breath unevenly.

"It's okay, Korra," he said gently, recognizing my weak state. "I missed you too."

This was going to be hard. To stay strong in front of all my friends. But I had Bolin. He would help me through this. I can do it.

I pulled away, sniffing. "Let's do this, Bolin."

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>KORRA.<p>

* * *

><p>I held Bolin's hand as he led me to Tenzin's back courtyard. Apparently dinner was outdoors tonight. Bolin was raving to me about some new pro-bending team. The <em>Water Willows <em>apparently, an all girls team. From what I could tell, it sounded like Bolin fancied one of the girls. I kept nodding and laughing when he did, but my mind was elsewhere.

Meelo and Ikki came running up to us.

"Korra no you aren't ready!" Meelo crashed into my legs, his huge head barely reaching my knees. I laughed and reached down, scooping him up.

"Ready for what Meelo?" I grinned.

"Your one month celebration since Convergence!" Ikki giggled.

"I _am _ready," I wiggled my fingers in front of Meelo's face as he tried to bite them. I heard Jinora's gentle laugh and turned around.

"He means you aren't dressed for the occasion. We got you something special." Jinora walked up to me and took my hand. "Follow me," she beckoned.

I glanced over at Bolin, who was looking curiously at me. I shrugged, and handed over Meelo to him.

"Hey, Bolin!" Meelo shouted, immediately attaching to him. I laughed.

"See ya, Bo!" I waved, following Jinora back down the gated walkway. Yellow lanterns hung from the red posts, illuminating the pathway that broke the two sections of Tenzin's temple into two. The night air was refreshing, and if I looked out towards the front courtyard, I could see Republic city's lights on the mainland.

"Where we headed, Jin?" I asked, letting myself be led to the guest house where I stayed.

"We actually have a dress for you," she admitted. "Pema got it. She thought it would be great to celebrate since you've been so down lately. I thought it was a good idea."

At first I wanted to scorn Pema. I hated dresses, celebrations, occasions, anything that isn't casual. I get all nervous and my palms sweat. I always say the wrong thing. Elite life just really isn't for me. I prefer being out there fighting in the streets, or at a pro-bending match. On the other hand, Pema was doing something kind for me. I took a deep breath.

"Tell Pema I am grateful for her… kind thoughts," I answered, keeping my tone even. Yep, there goes me trying to be fancy and nice. It doesn't work out too well.

"You can thank her yourself, she's doing your hair anyways."

I spluttered. "Doing… doing my hair?!"

Jinora just laughed, pushing me forward into the guesthouse. I was so nervous I could barely resist. We took a left and pushed into my bedroom, where Pema stood, heavily pregnant, and looking way too excited.

"Ready?" Pema smiled. I blubbered like a fish, my heart rate accelerating when I saw what I would be wearing.

"Oh man," I gasped. Pema and Jinora laughed. I felt red creeping up to my cheeks, and forced myself to swallow. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Both girls shouted. I folded my arms defiantly, regaining my stubbornness. Jinora slammed the door. I heard a lock click. Jinora turned around, smiling.

"And now, you don't have a choice."

I gaped. Giddy frustration started brimming, but I surrendered. I glared at both, slamming down into the chair in front of my dresser. Pema held a pair of scissors up happily.

"Hair time!"

My mouth fell open.

Their grins were ear to ear.

* * *

><p>MAKO.<p>

* * *

><p>"I heard it tastes like wildberry juice," I swished my glass of wine around, glancing at the deep red liquid. I wasn't much of a high class drinker. Mostly the stuff served at lowly street bars. Nothing elite. No <em>wine.<em>

"Oh, it tastes fine," Asami giggled. "We have this all the time at Future Industries celebrations. Just remember, don't drink a whole glass without eating in between."

"Why?" Bolin looked suspiciously at the glass, and eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no reason," Asami winked, taking a sip of the wine. I looked down at it. Eh, maybe it would make this night more bearable. I downed the thing.

"Mako…?" I wiped my mouth and looked up at Asami.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her light eyes whipped away from mine. Anger bubbled within me suddenly. I wanted to grab her chin and forced her face to mine and shout "what" at her. The moment passed and I felt the tension rising in the air. I pushed a hand through my hair.

"Be back," I muttered. I was going to get another glass of wine, despite Asami's warnings. I feel like this night is about to take a turn for the worse. Even with my depressing forebodings, this whole set up was really quite beautiful. Pema had strung little lanterns around the back courtyard, dimly illuminating a table brimming with steamy food. There was an ice bucket with bottles of expensive wine poking out of the top, and the sound of evening birds singing played gently on the breeze. Meelo and Ikki chased each other around the chairs pulled up to the table. Tenzin was speaking to his two siblings animatedly. Where were Pema and Jinora… Korra?

I shook my head. Forget it. I turned around, frustrated. I reached and poured a chilled bottle of wine into my glass. Suddenly people began yelling in high-pitched voices behind me. Holding the bottle of wine in one hand and the glass in the other, I turned around slowly, focused on filling my glass. I paused, glancing up, and saw what everyone was so excited about.

Korra.

And then my glass wasn't in my hand.

"Crap." It shattered on the floor by my feet. Immediately I could feel my cheeks flushing. Dammit Korra, why would you look like that. She knew it was only going to drive me mad. Everyone turned around an stared at me. I felt like Pabu does when we catch him sneaking food.

"S…sorry." I managed. And then my eyes connected with Korra. It was like a drug. For a moment, I was trapped in her blue-eyed gaze. And then she broke it, and I was left staring at nothing. I let out a breath a didn't know I was holding. I turned to my mess, grateful for a distraction.

"Here," Bumi's familiar gravely tone graced my ringing ears. I looked to my left as Bumi crouched to the ground, rag in hand. I quickly put the bottle back in the ice and got down on my knees.

"No, seriously, let me," I felt pretty bad about that. Bumi was an older guy, and I didn't want him to hurt his back… or something. He handed me the rag and I took it, my hand clutching the odd fabric. "That was totally my fault."

"Yeah, it was," Bumi laughed, a deep, throaty laugh, his graying beard shaking. "But it's alright. Girls hit ya like that sometimes. With the way they look and all."

"What?" I spluttered. Great. If Bumi knew what made me drop my glass, I'm sure Korra did. Dammit.

"It's alright, Meeko."

"Mako."

"Mako. I believe I'm the only one who saw you actually drop your glass. Everyone else was starin' at 'er," Bumi poked a shoulder in the direction of the crowd surrounding Korra. I could see a slit of blue dress between the bodies, but luckily that was all.

"She's definitely pretty, in an innocent way," Bumi said, placing glass shards in his calloused hands. I rubbed the stain of red on the ground with even more ferocity, trying to tune out Bumi's voice. How would he have any idea about what I was feeling. And anyways, why lecture me on it _now._ Luckily, I think he's right about being the only one who saw me drop my glass. _Prettty _sure everyone's eyes were glued on Korra. See I wasn't crazy! Others were looking too! But then again, I'm the only one who dropped a glass.

"You done yet, boy?" Bumi had risen, and was standing over me.

"Yes," I rose awkwardly, rag in hand. "Thank you."

"Mhm. And be careful son. Korra's not a heart you want to play with. I mean, she's the damn Avatar!" And with that, Bumi took my rag, turned his back on me and headed for the temple. I shook my head. _The damn Avatar._ That's right. She's the Avatar, and I'm just Mako. I'm nothing compared to her, and I shouldn't try to be. I took a deep breath. Pushing a hand through my hair and closing my eyes, I decided that the next few hours were_ really _going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Draft 1. If anyone reads this I hope you liked it, I'm sorry about the slowness I will pick up the pace soon I just needed to develop the two characters and next chapter the plot is really going to get moving:) I'd only read this if you're ready for a really long story, because I know this is the last season of Korra :( (4) but I want to keep my fic going after so I'm trying to make like alternate endings and all so I can keep writing;) hope you like it! And yes, there will be romance:) be patient- the slower the burn the better;p<strong>

-3

Lily


	2. Chapter 2: Korra, Intoxicated

MAKO.

She was wearing a dress. And not just any. It was it midnight shade of blue that graced her dark skin and made her eyes seem to glow. And the best- or worst part was the fact that it was strapless. Ugh. She had a sheer shawl draped around her curving shoulders that buttoned at the front of her chest (and spirits, she had a pair). The actual dress part was tight around her chest and torso, then loosed past her waist and dripped delicately onto the floor. The middle of the dress was severed by a light blue sash tied around her waist. She had done something with her hair too. Instead of the usual ponytail it was loose, resting atop her collarbones (she'd clearly cut it since he'd last seen her) and she'd styled bangs pinned back by a blue-white flower.

She looked beautiful, and it sucked. I peeled my eyes away from her and turned away, searching for a distraction. Just then Bolin rushed over to me.

"Doesn't Korra look amazing?"

Seriously.

"Yes, she does," I responded. Maybe it was time for another glass of wine. Wow. I didn't expect it to be _this _torturous. I saw Bolin's eyes searching my face tentatively.

"What?" I sighed, exacerbated. Bolin paused, then cocked his head. His green eyes calmed my frazzled nerves. I let out a breath. Leave it to Bolin to see right through me.

"Mako, do you wanna sit down? I think they're gonna start dinner now. Sit with me?" I looked up at Bolin, who was still studying me. He managed a knowing smile. I reciprocated it as best I could, grunting a "yes". As we moved from the drinks table to the dinner table, I noticed a few more guests had shuffled in. Lin Beifong, Korra's father, and a council member I'd seen from the papers but never in person. There was a lot of commotion as everyone said hello to Korra, and began to take their seats. Bolin, picking up on my stormy nature, picked a seat near the tail end of the long table- one very far from Korra.

Just then Tenzin began tapping a small fork against his glass of wine. People began settling into chairs, all except Korra and Tenzin. As everyone took their seat, Tenzin cleared his throat.

"We gather here today to celebrate a very special event for our Avatar Korra," Tenzin announced. I looked at Korra. She was blushing, looking at her feet.

"It has been exactly one month since she created the Harmonic Convergence, saved our world and the spirit world, defeated the Dark Avatar, _and _made it out all in one piece! Is that impressive or what?"

"Here here!" Echoed the crowd. In spite of myself, I smiled a little. It was kind of crazy.

"I think we all owe Korra," Tenzin said. "So I think tonight it's about time we celebrate… for Korra."

"For Korra!"

"Yeah Korra!"

Korra was laughing, her white teeth shining in the romantic half-light. The emotional battle within me was tugging at my mind. I was just trying to be happy for her, why did I want to shake her and tell her to look at me? _Breath._ Be happy, Mako. Get drunk, and be happy.

"Should we raise our glasses to Korra?"

"Yes!" The crowd answered Tenzin. Glasses rose in hands, young and old, wine and juice- water, fire, earth, and air united beneath Korra.

"To Korra!" Tenzin shouted.

"To Korra!" The crowd echoed.

"To Korra," I whispered, watching Korra while everyone tipped their glasses. It gave me a moment of solitude, away from prying eyes to look at her. And then she looked at me- and I froze. The way she was looking at me. It was so cold. Her blue eyes so wide and knowing they seemed to slice through me to my core. It wasn't fair, the way she could make me freeze over like this. So I responded.

I would burn her.

And then I tilted my head back and drained my glass.

KORRA.

"Asami you're kidding! He did not!" I giggled, clutching the stem of my wine glass. I hadn't expected the dinner to be like this, and to be honest I was actually kind of happy. The lights were beautiful, there were spirits floating in the air, everyone was smiling and laughing around the table- everyone I loved. Even the dress felt kind of right- but I'd never tell Pema that.

"He did, he did! He said some ridiculous pick-up line too, oh my spirits you should've heard it! It was so funny!" Asami was laughing at the memory. She was currently telling me a story about some guy who'd tried to rob Future Industries by _sleeping _with her. It was weird, I expected things to be uncomfortable between us, but she'd come right up to me, (glowing as ever) said hey, and we were best friends again. It' gotten easier to talk to more wine we had. We agreed- it was ridiculous to let a boy bring us apart. And the funny thing is, turns out we'd both kissed Mako while the other was dating him! Isn't that ridiculous? Anyways. everything seemed okay in the world again. It was really nice.

Everything, that is, except for Mako. He'd sat all the way at the other end of the table and had completely avoided me the whole night. Except for when everyone was drinking to me- I'd caught his eye. And in that moment I'd felt my gaze broil beneath his. I didn't let up, he broke the moment by downing his wine glass, but there was something eery about it. I couldn't tell if he wanted to hurt me or if he was just angry. I've been afraid to look at him since, and avoided that area of the table all together, sparing just a few glances to make sure he wasn't… I dunno. Wasn't acting weird or something. I'd stopped caring recently though, laughing louder and louder as the world became fuzzier and fuzzier.

"Korra, Korra let's go walk out on the gazebo! It's so beautiful out there," Asami gushed. Her cheeks were flushed and I noticed her (8th?) wine glass was empty. I looked at mine. It was empty too. Everyone had finished eating, and now we were just all talking and laughing under the stars. Down the table I could see Meelo in Bumi's lap, completely asleep. Jinora was sneaking sips of wine from Pema's glass, and Ikki was in her lap. Mako, Bolin, Bumi, Kya, and Lin appeared to be arguing about something, Tenzin was talking to my father and the council-member. Everyone was preoccupied. I looked back at Asami.

"Why not?" I smiled. I tried to stand up and tripped a little on the hem of my dress. Everything was swaying just a little.

"Korra? Where you going, Avatar?"

It was Tenzin. It took me a moment to find his eyes.

"Um, Asami and I… gazebola. Gazebo," I slurred. Tenzin shook his head, eyes sparkling. "What?" I whined.

"You can save your trip for the morning, Korra. We have one more announcement before everyone goes to bed that I think you'd like to hear."

I frowned, looking at Asami. She hiccuped and shrugged, swaying. I laughed at her ridiculous image. I tried to sit back down, and managed to almost miss the chair. I scooted back up.

"Shoot," I pointed at Tenzin. Nope. That's Bumi. Ah- I moved my finger to the left- there's Tenzin. A quiet settled over the table as the crowd realized Tenzin was waiting to speak. Asami's hiccuped.

"We have a new kind of crisis on our hands," Tenzin began.

"Oh, shi-" Pema, who was next to me (with Ikki and Jinora), slapped a hand over my mouth before I cussed very loudly. I giggled behind her hand. Tenzin started at me, then cleared his throat. I gave him a thumbs up.

"An-anyways, our new crisis is a good one! We've made a recent discovery just last week, Bumi," Tenzin nodded towards Bumi. I looked at him. What did we discover? Oh yeah. Bumi could airbend. I vaguely remember all that madness… vaguely. "And we've heard of more airbenders in surrounded villages and cities! So, Pema and I have decided that we will be leading the recreation of the ancient airbender race!"

Many mouths dropped open, some of them shocked, some laughing and smiling, cheering. I laughed. A new airbender race? Awesome!

"Ahem! So, with that in mind, we've spoken to Asami, who's providing a Future Industries airship that will allow us to travel from city to city and find new airbenders to join us at the temple. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, to repopulate the Northern Temple!"

Whoops and hollers filled the table. I looked at Asami who went crosseyed. I laughed loudly, accidentally snorting tiny flames. That made Asami laugh even harder, and the next thing I knew, strong arms and deep voices were shepherding Asami and I to the guest house.

"Hey, watch it," I snickered. Bumi was helping Asami and I towards the guest house. I could see shaky figures following us. Bolin, Mako? Asami hiccuped beside me, then laughed really loudly, pointing at me.

"What?" I grinned, effervescent. Asami laughed harder, tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

"Korra, Korra… we both kissed Mako," she snorted, and I burst out laughing.

MAKO.

You haven't seen funny until you've seen Korra and Asami. Drunk. Together. I don't know what Tenzin was thinking, but he'd let them drink themselves into giggling, red-faced girls who could barely walk from the courtyard to their rooms. I guess he was glad to see Korra celebrating. And the best part was they were cracking each other up. Korra would say something or Asami would and suddenly they'd both be laughing so hard they'd cry. It was weirdly… cute.

"Mako, you help Korra get to bed. Bolin- take Asami," Bumi grunted, shifting the girls to the two boys who had been following him to their rooms in the guesthouses. "I gotta go get back to _my _room."

I opened my mouth, about to protest. Bumi caught my eye, and winked at me. Korra giggled tipsily as Bumi galavanted away, clearly pleased he'd put me in such a predicament. If only he knew.

"Bolin, trade with me."

"No can do, sir," Bolin said. Bolin looked quite pleased- Asami was dazedly running her hands through his hair and getting way too close to his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Bolin, please. You know I can't be alone with Korra."

Bolin eyed me.

"You know Mako, I think Bumi is right. You need to get over her. Maybe exposure is key," he said. "Look, all you have to do is get her to bed. It shouldn't be that difficult. Look- she's practically asleep already."

Korra, who was standing next to me, appeared to be falling asleep while she was standing. All of the sudden she started tipping backwards, loosing balance.

"Korra!" I shot out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her body back up to me.

I immediately regretted that. Korra's body was against mine, warm and curvy, and her face was inches from mine, eyes still closed. Thank the spirits, or I probably wouldn't have been able to pull away from her.

"Look's like you got this, bro," Bolin winked. Then he turned around and half-carried half-dragged Asami into the door of the guesthouse, Asami giggling the whole time. I grimaced, turning to Korra, who was again standing shakily beside me.

"K-Korra?" I swallowed. Her eyes were _still_ shut.

"Mhm?" She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. Watery blue orbs met mine, and I felt my heart sink. I couldn't resist her. But I _had _to.

"You ok to walk?" I spoke. She nodded dazedly. We were just a few feet from the door to the guesthouse, I'm sure she could make it. Just then the lights went out from the courtyard. I could barely see Korra or anything for that matter.

"Shit," I cussed as something heavy crashed into me. We fell backwards, and I caught myself on the side of the house before Korra and I fell to the ground. My eyes adjusted, and I could see Korra's face just inches above mine- eyes wide open this time.

"Mako?" She whispered. My arm was wrapped around her waist, the other holding us up on the back wall.

"Y-yes?" I managed. Dammit Korra please move away. I can't do this, I can't. She blinked slowly.

"H… hey," she smiled. I let out a breath, dropping my head. I laughed. Leave it to Korra to pull a stunt like that just to say hello.

"Hi, Korra," I grinned, confidence flowing back. She blinked slowly again, but this time didn't reopen her eyes.

"Spirits, Korra. Just how much did you have to drink?"

MAKO.

"You almost done?" I knocked lightly on the bathroom door, afraid to offend Korra in her delicate… drunken state. There was a crash. I grimaced.

"Done!" Korra shouted, swinging open the bathroom door.

"Spirits, Korra," I rushed over to her and lifted the strap to her nightgown that was literally the smallest gown I'd ever seen in my life. Or maybe Korra was just voluptuous. Korra smacked my hand.

"And just _what _do you think you're doing?" Korra glared at me accusingly. I backed away, sheepish.

"Nothing," I held my hands up. She crossed her arms, trying to size me up without swaying.

"Mhhhhm," she gave a sharp nod, then tried to walk out the doorway. Luckily, her room was right across the hall. A few doors down, I could hear Asami shrieking laughs about something, followed by Bolin's booming laughter. I shook my head. Korra found the doorknob and stomped into her room. I followed behind, the door swinging almost shut behind us. I don't know why I followed. I'm sure she can find her bed.

"There's your bed," I said shakily. Damn you, nerves.

Korra turned around and looked at me suspiciously. Her eyes were wide and bright blue in the dark. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

She began walking towards me. My heart was racing. I could hear it in my ears. I felt so vulnerable. Her eyes raked my body, seemingly searching for some point of weakness, some spot area of discontinuity.

"Korra," I whispered huskily. She was just a foot away from me, the light playing on her curves. Silently, she reached out and took my hand. I didn't pull away.

And spirits, why didn't I. She pulled me to her queen bed and collapsed on top of it, dragging me down on top of her. I was on top of Korra, spirits what was I doing, my heart was in my head and the area my pelvis seemed to be growing hotter. I could see so much of her skin, and as a white fog filled my mind I realized I was dying to see more. I touched her hair as delicately as I could with shaking hands, my body inches from hers, her lips parted and wet, centimeters from mine. Her blue eyes met mine.

And then I did it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I pressed hard against her mouth and ten thousand emotions rushed out of my body- a body I was now crushing against hers, craving her touch, craving her body.

"Korra, Korra," I just kept repeating her name in each kiss. My hands slid into her hair, mussing it up. Her lips tasted like alcohol but somehow that just made me want her more. I wanted to be the only one to say her name- I wanted to be hers and she to be mine- but her hands weren't moving, it was only me.

It took a moment to register that beneath my chest Korra's heart was not beating a million miles a minute like mine. That her cherry-tasting lips were still, her blue eyes closed. I jumped up, terrified by the image.

Holy shit. Korra was asleep.

What. The. Hell. Had Korra fallen asleep while I was kissing her? Wait. She was drunk as all get out when I put her to bed, no wonder she fell asleep! She probably had no idea what she was doing, and she sure as hell wouldn't remember! At least that was partially good news. But spirits- I'd fallen for her. Again. I'd sunk right back into Korra, and I don't think getting over her will be so easy. My lips still tingled from our kiss. I kissed Korra. I kissed Korra, while she was drunk. I took advantage of a drunk Korra to succumb to my own misguided feelings.

I couldn't believe it. How could I be so stupid. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling self-hatred broiling beneath my skin, just barely containable.

"Dammit, Korra," I slammed my fist against her wall, bloodying my fist and leaving a small dent. I took a deep breath. It would be okay, as long as Korra didn't remember this in the morning.

And on that decision, I ran from Korra's room, slamming the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: Zaheer Awakening

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Tbh, I kind of know where I'm going with this, but it's going to take a while. And honestly, I don't really like this story because in Korra the characters aren't well developed except for the villians so it's really hard to write. But I'm trying. I hope you like our newest character, because it's about to get interesting ;) and I know I didn't put much Mako/Korra stuff in but next chapter has some major fluff so get pumped. And sorry about the formatting, fanfic must have updated cuz idk how to fix some stuff now. Okay, hope you likey! ENJOY~**

MAKO

Well, that was one eventful night. I crashed down onto my bed, breathing heavily. Had I really… kissed Korra? Spirits, I was such an idiot. What was I thinking? I'd let myself lose control with her. I couldn't let that happen again. I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. Yes, I resolved, from now own I would not lose my self-control around Korra.

"Mako?"

I shot up in bed, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Oh. Hey Bolin," I managed. Bolin pushed through the doorway into the dimly lit bedroom. Since Tenzin's house wasn't all that big, we were sharing a bedroom. Bolin's cot was pushed in a corner opposite mine. I was glad it was dark, though, because Bolin couldn't see my apparent blush.

"You alright, dude?" Bolin asked, plopping down on his own cot.

"Yeah, just, the girls…" I said after a pause. "They're kind of crazy drunk."

"I know," Bolin laughed. Hopefully his night had ended better than mine.

"Asami," he snorted. "Asami told me she wanted to play Strip Pai Sho(1) with me~! I forced her into bed though. Pretty hilarous, right?"

Bolin burst out laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle. At least Bolin had resisted his opportunity. I was less fortunate.

"Yeah, that is weird," I smiled. Bolin was rolling on his cot laughing. I laid back, not wanting to get up and get ready for bed.

"What about you and Korra?" Bolin said with a wink. I felt my heart sink. Of course Bolin would ask. He never minded his own business anyways. I tried to think up a quick lie.

"Oh she fell asleep the second I put her in bed," I lied. Unfortunately, even I could tell how much that sounded like bullshit. Bolin remained silent. I tensed up, waiting for him to accuse me of lying.

"I thought I heard a pretty loud crash come from her room though, like someone hit some-"

"I stubbed my toe!" I answered quickly. "And… it hurt. So I punched a wall."

I swallowed. Such bullshit.

"Okayyyy then," Bolin said. He got up. I followed his movements to the door. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Don't go stubbing your toe, big brother."

I rolled my eyes as he left the room. I sat up, running a hand through my hair. At least Bolin had _let _me lie. I shook my head. I would NOT allow myself to fall for Korra again, that always led to disasters and fights. I would not. I began unbuttoning my shirt.

Standing up, I finalized my vows.

No Korra. Not again. I would do whatever it took, but I would NOT fall for Korra again.

KORRA

"Mm, Mako stop," I mumbled, rolling over in bed. Someone… something was licking my face. Licking my face?

I shot straight up in bed.

"Naga!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my polar-bear dog.

"Ow…" It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light pouring in through the open window behind my bed. It seemed as though it was midday. Just how long had I slept? My body ached, as though I had been in a fight last night. What _had _happened last night? The last thing I remember was Asami and I giggling, a lot. And lots of wine.

Oh no… I had gotten wasted, hadn't I. Awesome. Today was definitely going to be rough. At least Asami would also be in hangover mode.

I pushed the covers of my blanket away and stepped out of bed. Oo, too cold, I thought. I walked towards my door. Ugh, my feet felt heavy.

I pushed the door open. Naga stood behind me excitedly.

"No, Naga, I'm just going to look for a robe or something," I told Naga. Talking to my dog? Great. Now I was definitely crazy.

"Korra?"

I turned and looked down the hallway, then burst into laughter.

"Asami, what happened to you?!" I cracked up. Asami was a train-wreck. Her usually glossy hair was a floating rat's nest around her head, her makeup smeared in weird colorful streaks across her face. Her usual straight backed demeanor was now one of a hunch-back- she was slumped over, leaning against the wall. She shot me a scathing look with red-veined eyes. I snorted.

"Hey, it's not like you're much better," she replied, pushing herself haughtily away from the wall. I blanched.

"What? What's wrong with me?"

I turned to my left. There was the bathroom door. I looked back at Asami. We both thought the same thing at the same time.

"Me first!" We shouted in unison. We both took off for the bathroom door. Luckily, I was closer, but Asami was right on my tail.

"Move over- ouch!" We tried to burst through the bathroom door at the same time- which resulted in us getting stuck in the doorframe in our night gowns. Awkward.

"Whoa!" I yelled. We popped through the doorway and both of us crashed to our knees on the bathroom door. I jumped up, so did Asami, and gazed at myself in the bathroom mirror.

What I saw was astounding. My hair was sticking straight up in the back as if I'd slept facing up the whole night. Mascara streaks were ALL over my face, as were lipstick marks. I looked like a monster. I turned to Asami just as she turned to look at me.

"We. Look. Like. Shit," We spoke in unison. And then we burst out laughing.

"I think showers are in order," Asami giggled. I laughed.

"I couldn't agree more."

KORRA

"I'm so excited, so excited, so excited!" Came Meelo's cheery voice from the kitchen. Asami and I turned the corner (don't worry, we were showered and clothed, and lucky _I _wasn't hungover- Avatar thing?) and Meelo's enormous head smacked right into Asami's knees.

"Oh, s-sorry, Asami," Meelo said, blushing as he looked up at Asami. I laughed. Meelo wasn't shy around just _anyone,_ only pretty ladies. I knocked my elbow into Asami's and leaned over to whisper to her as Meelo scampered off the the low table where breakfast was being served.

"I think someone has a crush," I winked. Sami rolled her bloodshot- yet still gorgeous green eyes. How she was able to pull off that feat- I'll never know. It's not fair- she looks better than me even when she's hungover!

"Dear lord," Asami giggled, then coughed. I shook my head, then turned to take in the room.

The overly crowded dining room held a wide, low wooden table that was currently housing Tenzin and the whole gang. The room well lit, bathed in early morning sunlight through rooftop windows. The walls were painted a simple beige, and the whole room's demeanor radiated monk-like simplicity. It was beautiful, in a very Tenzin way. And with everyone sitting there it felt lie home. Everyone? Wait, was everyone there? Everyone… except for… Mako. And Jinora and Ikki. I furrowed my brow. Where could they be?

I heard a large crash from around the corner and whipped my head around the corner of the doorframe. Mako came busting out of one of the many doorways lining the hallway, with Jinora and Ikki swinging from either bicep. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and his hair sticking up in every which direction. He was laughing, even though he'd clearly just stepped out of bed. I saw muscles ripple in the exposed area of the chest.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Mako insisted, trying to shake off the laughing girls, but they kept pulling at his arms. I cleared my throat, which felt a little clogged for some reason. Mako looked up, and reddish brown eyes met mine.

There was a moment where I felt frozen, staring into his eyes. His mouth dropped open a little as if to say something to me, but I wasn't going to let him catch me in my moment of weakness.

I ripped my head away and re-entered the kitchen. I'm suer a furious blush graced my cheeks. I pretended not to have seen anything as Asami pulled me down to the kitchen table to sit next to her on the floor. Jinora and Ikki came rushing into the kitchen. Oh no, don't come pester me please…

"Mako will be here in a minute," Jin declared. Ikki and her took seats at the far end of the table, next to Tenzin. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Dammit, Mako, stop making me so weak.

ZAHEER

I knew it was time. The game of cat and mouse was up, I'd run my course. This infernal box that caged me was no longer enough to retain a soul such as mine- one that will bring the uprising of the Red Lotus. A soul that will be the salvation of equality, the savior of poor, the Ultimate Equalist. Now, I hadn't supported that idiot Amon, but his ideas had been right. No one man should hold power over the other. The world should be disbanded into equality… into chaos. Just how it belonged. And the second I broke out of this damned prison, I knew where to start. I would begin with the most powerful being of all, bring her down, and destroy her. It will be the beginning of a new era, one without Avatars or bending. I will end it all. And best of all…

Korra will die.

**(1)- Strip Pai Sho. Pai Sho is that Chinese checkers looking game with the star that Asami and Bolin play during a stakeout, and I thought it'd be OOC to say some American game, so I made Strip Pai Sho like Strip Poker. And if you need an explanation on strip poker, sorry, I can't help you lol**

**OOKKKAYY so chap 3 is out ;P what did y'all think? Sorry for the lack of Makorra but like TAKE IT SLOW SHIZNIT will COME just patience;) I want this to be a SLOW, SEXY BURN. SO, all things considered, this ish will take a while. What do y'all think of Zaheer? I'm so excited to write him:DDD k tell me anything to change/fix etc. Hey btw If you like ****BLACK BUTLER**** I have a much better fic called Alice, On Fire that you should totally read thats kind of turning into a novel and yeah you should all go read it.**

**Also I need a more modern fic idea to write. Idk, something like Once Upon A Time or Doctor Who? OOO Doctor Who would be cool. David Tennant all the way. Ok, just send me suggestions please i need major help ok thanks guys bye! See you next update!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Lily**


End file.
